


Mistakes or Choices?

by Miss_Technicalities



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Technicalities/pseuds/Miss_Technicalities
Summary: This is my first foray into fic work so please be kind.I have no Beta and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar so feel free to let me know if there's any major changes I need to make.





	Mistakes or Choices?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fic work so please be kind. 
> 
> I have no Beta and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar so feel free to let me know if there's any major changes I need to make.

Stiles checked the address one last time as he got off the bus, wincing at the fresh wave of sobs as they stepped into the rain. Bouncing the little girl in his arms, he murmured quiet, hopefully soothing nonsense into her curls. and started in what he assumed was the right direction. All he wanted was to put her down to sleep, and she'd been so close to dozing off in his arms before the thunder started. It hurt more than it really should have to have his daughter announce to all the late night bus travellers that she hated him for not making the noises stop.

This was meant to be a new start for both of them, and in one day he'd already fucked everything up. Leaving New York was one of the worst mistakes he'd made yet, right up there with selling his apartment, and trusting his 'friend' not to screw him over. And now here he was in the pouring rain, lugging his daughter and everything he owned (stuffed into a large suitcase, a duffle bag, a diaper bag, and the backpacks they were both wearing) to his high school boyfriends house because he had literally nowhere else to god.

It was dark, and the street lights were spaced in just a way that Stiles was struggling to make out the house numbers through the rain. Eventually he spotted the 26 on a postbox, breathing a sigh of relief that he might actually get the pair of them inside for the night. "Come on baby, almost there," he reassured, running up the driveway to duck under the meagre cover the overhang offered.

"Sweetheart, you gotta be good for me," Stiles told the little girl, trying hard to convey the seriousness of the situation. "If we can't stay here we don't have anywhere else to stay. You need to promise to be a good girl for me. Can you do that, baby? Be a really good girl and we get to go inside and sleep."

Her wailing died down, and she buried her face into the side of her fathers neck as she promised to be good. Sighing, Stiles hugged her tightly once before knocking loudly on the door. When no one answered he kept knocking, getting louder as he waited, apologising repeatedly to his daughter for making more noises. He didn't have a clue what time it was, his phone had died hours ago, but it felt late enough for everyone to be asleep. Stiles couldn't bring himself to care that he would be waking Derek up, not if it meant they could finally get out of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally meant to be a sterek work, it was actually something I wrote a year ago regarding some OC's, but recently I've been feeling inspired and want to turn this little thing into a full fic. I'm not 100% sure where this may lead yet, but hopefully it interests people enough to stick around and find out.


End file.
